24 February 1991
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1991-02-24 ;Comments *After signature intro (which all tapers seem to have captured), some amusing feedback echo effects distort JP's voice, which prompts the departing Andy Kershaw to comment that he rather liked it. *JP recovering from accidentally rubbing toothpaste into his skin condition instead of the expected soothing cream. *Various overlapping files cover the first 2 hrs 4m of the show Sessions *Arson Garden #1 Recorded 4th December 1990 *Gumball #1 Recorded 25th November 1990 repeat, originally broadcast 15 December 1990 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting :(Files 1 and 3 and 5 begin at start of show) *Commander Shad: Original Radio Station (7") Black Scorpio File 3 pauses *Stretchheads: Machine In Deli (Album: Pish In Your Sleazebag) Blast First *Dream Warriors: Twelve Sided Dice (Album: And Now The Legacy Begins) 4th & Broadway @''' *Arson Garden: Cold (Peel Session) *Calamity Jane: Say It (7") Imp Records *Mummies: A Girl Like You (EP: Shitsville) Regal Select *Farm: Higher And Higher (Album: Spartacus) Produce Records *Bleach: Bethesda (EP: Snag E.P.) Way Cool Records :(11:30 News) *Orb: Perpetual Dawn (Album: The Orb's Adventures Beyond The Ultraworld) WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings '''@ :(BBC Radio One Trailer) *Pitchshifter: Inflammator (Album: Industrial) Deaf Records *Steppes: Keep It Clean (Album: Harps & Hammers) Voxx Records File 3 resumes during next track *Apache Indian: Movie Over India (Maxi: Movie Over India) City To City *Bamn: (Unknown) :(Midnight News) *Arson Garden: Impossible Space (Peel Session) *Becketts: Me And Robert Forster (EP: Me And Robert Forster) Bad Girl *Admiral Tibet/Shabba Ranks/Ninja Man: Serious Time (7") Digital-B File 2 begins during next track *Tŷ Gwydr: Pobol A Llefydd (EP: Yr Unig Ateb!) Ankst @''' File 1 ends *Repulse Kava: Twig (Album: Flow Gently Sweet Alpha) Ajax Records *Dinosaur Jr: Thumb (Album: Green Mind) Blanco Y Negro *Ariel: Sea Of Beats (Maxi: Sea Of Beats) Creed Records '''@ File 3 fades out before news File 5 ends 1:08 into next track :(12:30 news) *Gumball: All The Time (Peel Session) *Gumball: This Town (Peel Session) *Gumball: I Want You (Peel Session) *Gumball: Vietnam (Peel Session) *Too Short: Short But Funky (Maxi: Short But Funky) Jive *Naked City: Perfume Of A Critic's Burning Flesh (Album: Torture Garden) Earache *Farm: Don't Let Me Down (Album: Spartacus) Produce Records *N'Gouma Lokito Leddy Soukouss Stars: Lidia (Album: Leddy) Touré Jim's Records *Melvins: Ligature (Album: Bullhead) Boner Records File 2 ends around 1:04 am *Bogus Order: Chillin' With My Zeon (split album with DJ Food - Jazz Brakes Volume 1) Ninja Tune @''' *''I'll leave you with'' *Chief Dr. Sikiru Ayinde Barrister & Africa's International Music Ambassadors: Refined Fuji Garbage '''@ File ;Name *1) 19910224.mp3 *2) Tape02b.mp3 and reupped as Peel 1991-02-24b *3) Arson Garden: Primal Scream *4) Mad Bastards: The Fall *5) 19910224.mp3 and re-upped as Peel 1991-02-24.mp3 *6) 1991-03-xx Peel Show LE099 ;Length *1) 1:18:53. *2) 0:46:43.617 (29 unique minutes) *3) 1:31:36 (to 0:02:06 and 0:40:04 to 1:12:50) *4) 0:45:34 *5) 1:34:34 *6) 1:33:35 (13:32-50:00) (from 41:24 unique) ;Other *There is an overlap between the tapes. *File 1) may be a corrupt shortened version of File 5. *6) Created from LE099 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February March 1991 Lee Tape 97 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) mooo * 3) Pates Tapes Soundcloud *4) patestapes * 5) mooo * 6) Mooo Category:IAP's Tapes Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:Peel shows Category:Unknown